


Repeating History

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 1- AfterPercy Jackson muses on his feelings after the war, and decides the Gods aren't all they're cracked up to be.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Repeating History

It had been too long since Percy had last involved himself in a good fight. For three months after the war ended, he had kept his head low and spent all his time with Annabeth. This lifestyle wasn’t sustainable, not when he’d spent so long on the edge. He had to let his energy out somehow.

Everyone else had returned to their everyday life, as if it had all never happened. Perhaps the occasional nightmare struck them, or their thoughts lingered too long on those who had left us behind for the underworld, but none of them wanted revenge in the way he did. 

The Gods sickened him with their stupid, backstabbing behaviour, and the giants and titans were monsters, except Bob and Damasen. There were always exceptions. Was there a good god? Yes, Hestia. I couldn’t destroy them all but her. There were always outliers, but that required one to see the pattern. The pattern of selfishness, narcissism, and righteousness. The gods would not apologise, it was not what they did. Percy was sick of that. He was the hero of this camp, surely that counted for something. He was closer to every camper than they were to their godly parents. If the saviours of the Gods felt estranged, how did everyone else feel?

Angry. Possible angry enough to repeat history.


End file.
